


I Made You a Present With Paper and String

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jackson's Birthday, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, smooshy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tumblr Prompt: Stackson! Established/Secret Relationship: Jackson's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made You a Present With Paper and String

It was a miracle that Stiles had managed to make it through the school day when the only thing anyone was talking about was the fact that Jackson was skipping out on a huge birthday blowout that year. Feeling overwhelmingly smug about something but trying to hide it behind a mask of indifference was a lot harder than he'd though it would be. And he had every reason to be smug, honestly, because  _he_  was the reason that Jackson had skipped out on a party. 

Him.

Stiles "Lady's Man" (Gentleman's Man? He should look into that) Stilinski.

But more difficult than keeping his smugness a secret from everyone was pretending that he didn't want anything more than to be standing around Jackson, laughing and screwing around with his group of douchebag friends.He knew that it was a stupid thing to want, to crave, when he had Jackson all to himself that night, but no matter how many times his told himself this it was hard to keep from clenching his jaw and marching over to his bright-eyes werewolf.

A nervous tick had Stiles smoothing down his pants to feel the small box nesting in his pocket- a smile graced his lips in anticipation for the final bell to ring.

~6 hours later~

"Stiles."

"Mmng?"

"You've been sitting nervously on my couch for the past thirty minutes, playing with that box. Now are you going to give me my birthday present or am I supposed to be guessing?" Jackson asked, and Stiles could hear how much his werewolf was struggling to keep himself patient with him.

He was touched, really.

However when this comment did nothing but make Stiles' heart race faster, he could physically see Jackson gearing up for a different tactic.

Jackson got up from his coveted spot on the sofa, knelt down in front of Stiles and rested his chin on Stiles' knee.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong so that I can help?" he whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles tried to explain. 

"I'm worried that I made a major mistake with your gift and that instead of it being the perfect thing it'll be awful and blow up in my face..."

Instead of answering, Jackson reached out to tug the box from Stiles' twitching fingers, sit back on his heels and begin unwrapping it. Stiles was gnawing on his lip, unable to stop speaking.

"I mean I thought to myself what do you get the guy that supposedly has everything? And then I remembered that you didn't really have everything and so I tried to give you the thing I knew you didn't have and I was pretty sure you wanted..."

Stiles was pretty sure that the moment Jackson pulled out and unfolded the pieces of paper he'd stopped breathing. He knew what those wide blue eyes were staring at- the pictures of both a man and a woman, and all the information Stiles had been able to (illegally) gather on them. Jackson fingers began to shake, and Stiles began to panic.

"It really pays to have a dad who is the Sheriff, you get to overhear all of the nice access codes to databases you would normally be unable to reach... like tracing anonymous adoption records through a process that would normally require a government level warrant... though I have to admit Danny helped there, too..."

Jackson still hadn't said anything, hadn't even turned to the second page, where there was more. Instead he was staring at those faces, faces that Stiles knew looked familiar because they held features Jackson studied every day in the mirror, as if he was a dying man and those faces were his last keys to salvation.

"You, um, you have an aunt. I found her. She'd thought you died in the crash too, and um, I know this because I contacted her and she said that  she wanted nothing more than to meet with you and tell you about your parents and your family and she has, has picture albums and things...Her contact information is on the second page..."

The color had drained from Jackson's face, and Stiles heart sank like a stone into his stomach. He knew that he'd gone too far, that he should have just gotten him a new lacrosse stick or something. Gulping down tears that he wouldn't let fall, Stiles made to stand and leave, saying,

"Jackson, I'm sorry okay? I was stupid and I went too far and I'l just-"

But before he could finish his sentence a freight train rammed into him, sending him crashing back into the couch with his favorite pair of lips frantically attacking his mouth.

Jackson was kissing him like Stiles lips were the only thing he needed to survive and he'd been without them for too long, and Stiles kissed him back just as fiercely- tasting Jackson's skin and his tongue and his tears-

Wait.

Stiles ripped himself from Jackson's assault to stare at the blue-blue eyes that were currently accentuated by slow tears traveling from them, down those perfect cheekbones, and to meet the purest most genuine smile that Stiles had ever seen on anyone's face. Ever.

"Thank you," Jackson croaked. "Thank you, I love you, _thank you_  ..."

And Stiles had no response to that other than the three word's he'd been wanted to say all damned day: 

"Happy Birthday, Jackson."


End file.
